Chapter 47 - A Caved In Tragedy Part 2
"Oh no.” gasped Hinta "Pika...Pika." said Kachu looking at the large pile of rubble. "There's no way anybody could've survived that." thought Ash to himself in horror as he backed away looking at the rubble. "Chuuu." agreed Pikachu "Ferna." nodded Infernape "Aquili." nodded Aquilion "Do you think he survived that?" asked Misty "I don't see how anybody could survived something like that collapsing on them." shrugged Brock "Maybe, but if he didn't just remember that he choose to die saving us." reminded Tanza "I guess your right." sighed Hinta They all looked at Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Jin who were all looking at the large pile of rubble that now stood in front of them. "He said he was coming out alive, so until I know other wise I’m going to find his body even if I have to move every rock in this pile." declared Jin as he started to glow with blue energy around him and the rock's started moving off the pile. "Chu." nodded Kachu as he Nina and Nikita helped Jin move the rock's. "Basli...Bas?" Baslion asked Crystalegen. "Crys...Le...Legen." nodded Crystalegen Both of the dragon pokémon started helping Jin, Kachu, Nikita, and Nina move the rock's. "I'm sorry everybody, but Jin's right. We must not lose hope until we see if he's gone with our on eye's." said Salim "Your right I’m not going to until I see with my own eye's." nodded Hinta "Alright let's help them then!” shouted Eria as she, Hinta and Tanza ran up to the pile and started moving rock's. "We'll help to!" shouted Ash as he Pikachu, Infernape, and Aquilion rand up to them and started removing rock's from the pile. "I'll help to!” yelled Misty as she ran up to the group. "Steelix and I will help to." nodded Brock as he threw his pokéball as and Steelix appeared in front of him as they both went up to the rubble. "Haunter let's help out as well." nodded Tanza as she threw out her pokéball and they went up to the rubble. "Now that's what I like to see. People working together to help another. Me and my Terradon will also lend a hand.” said Salim as he threw out a pokéball. All of a sudden a large Aerodactyl like pokémon appeared in front of Salim though it was much larger. It had larger wings, but it's head was not as large as Aerodactyl's. It also had several spike's coming out of it's back some pointing up and some pointing down "Wow...that pokémon look's similar to Aerodactyl. I wonder what the pokédex has to say about it." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it. "Terradon the Fossil Pokémon and the evolved form of Aerodactyl. Very little is known about this ancient pokémon, though it is very temperamental and will go berserk with little provocation, if not properly trained in it's previous form." said The pokédex "Cool pokémon Salim." gawked Ash as he looked at Terradon. "Thanks‘...alright Terradon help everybody move those rocks." ordered Salim Terradon let out a roar, before it took to the sky's and started helping move the rocks with it powerful legs. "I don't think there is anything I can do here so I will head back to the Pokémon Center." said Nurse Joy "Alright...we'll bring you any injured pokémon we find. Growlith let's go." replied Officer Jenny as she threw out a pokéball and a Growlith appeared in front of her. "I'll be waiting." nodded Nurse Joy as she ran off and disappeared into the woods. "Alright Growlith let's check around the edge of the ridge to see if we can find any injured pokémon." said Officer Jenny "Growl." nodded Growlith as they walked by the wood's and disappeared into the darkness. ................................................ Meanwhile under the large pile of rubble Timothy was laying on the ground unconscious. In his mind he laid on his stomach with his eye’s open staring out into the darkness that now surrounded him. "Why have you awakened me?" asked A voice "Who are you and what do you mean?" asked Timothy There was a sudden flash of light causing Timothy to close his eye’s and when he opened his eye’s again he saw a light blue sphere floating in front of him. "Who are you?“ asked Timothy “I am the giver of dreams and the granter of ones true wish’s. You have awakened me from my slumber and for that I am in your debt.” thanked The voice "Please leave me be…I’m so tired. I just want to rest.“ moaned Timothy as he closed his eye’s. "You may rest when the time comes, but you must fight now. I have slept for centuries and now that I have awakened I sense powerful darkness surrounding the planet. The blood of the innocent will be spilled as chaos and destruction begin to terrorize the planet. You are destined to fight and disperse this dark power, but to do that you must live." said The voice Timothy thought about it for a few minutes, before letting out a long sigh and opening his eye’s again. “Fine.” sighed Timothy as he started to get to his feet. “Now is not the time for us to speak. Just know though....The fates leads him who will - him who won’t they drag.” said The voice “Yeah I guess that’s true…hay, what do I call you by the way?” asked Timothy as he got to his feet. “It is fate that brought us together…I am known as Yumorikata. We will speak again in the near future.” assured The voice “Yumorikata…well I guess I’ll be seeing you again later then.” nodded Timothy He closed his eye’s before he began to glow with the emerald green energy and in a flash of light he vanished. ................................................ The day went on as everybody continued to move rocks form the pile of rubble and the sun had started to set. "We've been at this nearly all day and still nothing." sighed Ash exhausted "Chu." nodded Pikachu exhausted "Maybe, but I’m not giving up yet." replied Jin as he continued to remove the rock's. "Well at least we were able to get the injured pokémon help." smiled Tanza "Yea...I guess your right." agreed Ash Just then Haunter floated out of the pile of rubble toward Tanza with a large smiled on his face. "Hun...Hunt." smiled Haunter excitedly "What's up Haunter?" asked Tanza "Hun...Hun...Hunter." explained Haunter "Pika!" shouted Kachu excitedly "You found Timothy?” asked Jin “Hunt.“ nodded Haunter "That's great." sighed Hinta "Hay Haunter can you phase Timothy through the rubble?" asked Brock "Yea that will work faster than moving all of these rock's." nodded Misty "That won't work." stopped Tanza "Huh...why not?" asked Brock "I'm not sure, but for some reason Haunter can't phase Timothy through anything." shrugged Tanza "Ter." nodded Haunter "So how do we get him out of there?” asked Salim "I guess we'll keep digging till we get him out of there." suggested Jin Jin was just about to reach for another rock to move when all of a sudden the ground began to rumble. Just then the ground began to shake and they suddenly a emerald green electrical energy start to surge across the rubble in front on them. "What going on!" shouted Ash as he tried to keep from falling down. "Chu!" shouted Pikachu holding on to Ash. "Look!" yelled Jin as he, Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Baslion, and Crystalegen backed away from the rumbling rubble. All of a sudden a beam of emerald green light erupted from the rubble and shot up into the sky. "Now what going on?“ wondered Brock Just then a figure floated up out of the rubble and the out of the light heading toward them. "Be!" shouted Nikita "Mew!" shouted Nina "Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu "It's Timothy!" shouted Jin Timothy landed in front of them breathing heavy as he landed on the ground and fell to his knee's as all his pokémon gathered around him. "Glad to see your ok." smiled Jin "Chu.” nodded Kachu "Told you it would take allot more than that to kill me…Though using that much power did have it's drawback's." snickered Timothy "Well it's good to see your alive and well." smiled Salim "Sorry about the cave Salim." apologized Timothy "It's no worry...there are plenty more around on the region we can find, but if we lost you there would be no way to find another you." smiled Salim "Thanks‘...though we did manage to get some stuff." huffed Timothy "That's good, but you all should go rest for tonight. Tomorrow when your feeling better you can report to me then." replied Salim "Sounds good to me.” nodded Timothy "Good I’ll see you then." nodded Salim as he waved good-bye and disappeared into the forest. "Thank you both Baslion and Crystalegen for helping everybody out of the cave." thanked Timothy "Basli." said Baslion curiously as it walked up to Timothy looking at him in the face. "Your truly a strange one, but your really cute up close." complimented Timothy "Slion." blushed Baslion "Cryst." said Crystalegen as it walked up to Timothy. "Thank you...thank you all for doing your best to get me out." smiled Timothy "As long as your ok it's all ok." sighed Hinta "Well now that your back and ok I’m going to get some sleep." said Tanza as she and Haunter disappeared. "Don't forget Ash you still have a gym battle tomorrow." reminded Eria "Don't worry I haven't forgotten." smiled Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "You better not have! I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the gym." waved Hinta as she walked of into the wood's with Eria behind her. Timothy struggled to get his feet and when he did he stumbled forward, but Jin and the Crystalegen caught him, before he hit the ground. "Careful." urged Jin "I'll be alright after I spend sometime in the Regeneration Chamber, but my body feel's like jelly right now. Hay Crystalegen, Baslion...I’m sorry about your home, but you two can stay with us tonight if you want to...the treat's on me." offered Timothy "Lion." nodded Baslion "Legen." nodded Crystalegen "Alright then let's bounce." smiled Timothy Just then Timothy and his pokémon started to glow and in a flash of light they all disappeared. "Now I know something's not right with that guy." stated Brock "What do you mean?" asked Misty "He didn't have a scratch on him not to mention he just survived all that rubble crashing down on him. Am I the only one who thinks that a little strange." motioned Brock pointing at Draco Meteor Ridge. "I guess your right, but we knew something was up the moment he destroyed Blood Wake's machine and their base." noted Misty "Your right, but this just take's the cake. His ability's are unlike anything I’ve ever seen in a pokémon or another aura user." thought Brock "You don't know the half of it." sighed Ash "Chu...Pika." nodded Pikachu "What do you mean by that?" asked Misty "His power aren't only strong, but there allot more dangerous than you think. Whatever is happening to his power's they are what’s been causing of these wacky disasters lately." stated Ash. "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Quili." said Aquilion "Na." said Infernape "Well I don't think we can do anything about it." shrugged Misty "That's right, For now I’m going to focus on my gym battle tomorrow...so let's get some sleep everybody." said Ash Ash, Misty, Brock and their pokémon all agreed that there was something very strange about Timothy they decided they would the thought from their minds for the moment and in a flash of light they disappeared leaving the night to be silent once more. To Be Continued................ Category:Season 1 Content